New Beginnings
by Dark lil Hiei
Summary: Yusuke tries to kill himself. To get away from being a spirit detective, from his mother, school, his friends, and even Kieko .He cant take it anymore. Can Kagome help him before it's to late? Or will she find that Yusuke has to much pain in his life to b
1. So Close

A New Beginning  
  
Summery: Yusuke tries to kill himself. To get away from being a spirit detective, from his mother, school, his friends, and even Kieko .He cant do it anymore. Can Kagome help him before it's to late? Or will she find that Yusuke has to much pain in his life to be helped?

I unfortunetly do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. But I do own the story line so nobody better take it or I'll sew your ass like there is no tomarrow. Have a nice day and enjoy the show.

"talking"

'thoughts'

scean change

Well I think thats all you need to know. So enjoy the show everybody.

  
  
School roof:  
  
Dull deep green eyes looked out over the school and out over the world that gave him so much pain. Then he looked down at the sharp object just above his left wrist. 'Just one more time and it'll all be over.'  
  
Placing the sharp edge to his inner arm where most his scars began at the elbow joint. The young teenager's brutal attempt to end his own suffering.  
  
He felt the familiar reaction of his mind loosing control and his eyes dimming to emptiness as the cold blade pierced into his skin and slowly made its way down the pale skin.  
  
He couldn't feel the pain but his body reacted to it anyways with warm newly formed tears slid down his face as the thick deep red blood poured out of the open wound and onto the tiled floored ground.  
  
Few lonely tears fell into the wound coursing his body to tense up, though still the boy felt nothing.  
  
He could now smell the copper red blood as its odor filled his nostrils; he felt his eyes growing heavier and his legs were getting weaker.  
  
He smiled inwardly, finally his pain will finish, finally he will sleep in the dark and won't be disturbed, he will stay in the dark and he won't have to worry about the problems of the outside world again.  
  
He collapsed into his own blood as the darkness surrounded him, it drew him deeper into its clutch and he didn't fight it.  
  
The last thing I heard was person screaming in the background but he didn't care. For one of the first times in a really long time, he felt no pain.  
  
  
  
Math Class:  
  
It's her first day at this new school and all she wanted was to be left alone. Kagome has only been here a few hours and the teachers are already on her nerves. 'I got to get out of here.'  
  
She stood up ready to leave when "Kagome, Where might I ask are you going?" said the annoying teacher with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just going to the bath room." And with a nod of his head, she was out of there.  
  
There didn't seem to be anything interesting to do around here so she just wandered around. 'This is so boring. Why cant I...' thump 'What was that?'  
  
Kagome walked over to the door where the noise came from and listened but nothing happened so when she opened the door and there was a boy who collapsed with blood everywhere and did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed her heart out until her lungs hurt.  
  
When Kagome stopped she heard the bell for school to be out just finished, meaning no one heard her. Kagome's lungs were to sore to do that again so instead she looked at the boy's condition to see if she could help.  
  
That was when she noticed the knife clenched tightly in one hand and his wound was on his other wrist. 'He tried to kill himself? But why?'  
  
Kagome wasted no time in prying the knife out of his strong death grip. His breathing was heavy, and the blood wouldn't stop coming.  
  
'I wonder if Kiade's training has helped any.' Kagome lightly placed her hand over his wrist and concentrated her hardest to transfer her miko energy to her hand.  
  
After a few minutes the boy's blood stopped flowing and only a small scar was left of the injury. Looking around Kagome knew she would not be able to lift the boy to carry him down stairs and to her house so she made herself comfy on the wall next to the door and placed the boy carefully in her lap so he could be more comfortable.  
  
Kagome sat there, pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes and just starring at the boy for a while wondering how such a handsome man could want to die?  
  
'Handsome? Know where did that come from? I mean I've never spoken to him or even see his eyes open, so how can I say he's handsome?'  
  
After a while of just starring at his pale face, Kagome finally drifted off to a dreamles sleep. 

And thats a rap. (LOL) I allways wanted to say that.

I hope you liked it. If you did thats awsome, review me and tell me what you liked. If you didn't like it then review me anyway and tell me what I need to change.

One more thing I need you guys to tell me is who to pair these people up with. will it be...

Yus/Kag, Yus/Keiko, Yus/Bot, or Yus/San and with Kagome will it be...

Yus/Kag, Kur/Kag, Hiei/Kag, Hojo/Kag, (Give the poor guy a chance) Inu/Kag, or Mir/Kag,(Looks at an angry mob of boys and then at the perverted grin Miroku has on. "Sorry people Miroku may not be in this one." Laughs nervously)

Well seince Yusuke and Kagome are the only ones in the chaptor those are the only ones I'll put up right know cause I'm lazy.

Fill free to vote for any charactors you like. No matter who they are, (Sango/Boton LOL)If they get the Highest amount of votes, They will be a pairing. So everyone better vote or I'll sick Yusuke on you wiith his Spirit Gun. LOL LOL LOL LOL...

well see you in the next ch. Bye


	2. Why?

A New Beginning

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long and that the chapter is so short. I promise to do one sooner and hopefully a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the story line so don't you dare sue me if I have anything wrong or you don't like on it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Authors POV (School Roof)

It was a peaceful and quite night and on top of the school's roof laid two sleeping teenage kids. One girl that was sitting up against the wall with her hands absently stroking another sleeping boy's head.

Yusuke's eyes slowly opened; wondering where he was and what he was doing. Then his eyes widened when he remember trying to kill himself.

He sat up quickly and looked at his arm. There was nothing there but a huge scare. "What the hells going on?" He all but yelled.

Kagome slowly opened her eye to the loud noise and saw the boy she had healed. "So your awake." She said with a small comforting smile.

Yusuke turned around abruptly and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair; big blue eyes and a gentle smile that almost made him forget that he was mad. Almost. "Who the hell are you?"

He didn't mean for it to come out that way or that harsh but he still kept a strong glare on the girl anyway.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "My name is Kagome, and you should be more grateful since I did save you life."

Yusuke was slightly surprised at how her moods changed so quickly. He shook it off and narrowed his eyes to match hers. "I never asked you to save me you stupid girl."

Kagome ignored the insult. Her eyes softened on him and just couldn't help but wonder "Why?"

Yusuke felt a rush of anger and confusion. _'What the hell does she mean 'Why'? She doesn't even know me; yet she saved my life?'_ "It's none of your damn business girl. You don't even know me so why the hell would you care."

Once again fire burned in Kagome's eyes. "My name is not "girl" it's Kagome. Ka-go-me, can't any boy get that through there puny head?"

"Feh, whatever."

Yusuke got up to leave but after two steps he fumbled tight into Kagome's arms. The landed back on the ground with Kagome's legs on either side of Yusuke and his arms 'accidentally' around her neck. They looked at each other, both trying to realize what had just happened.

Kagome was the first to recover. "I guess your sill a little week from all the blood you lost." It came out in a whisper.

"Ah-huh" He just laid there with his head on her shoulder. Just wanting to stay like this forever. _'Safe'_

"Um... Yusuke?" She waited for him to make a grunting noise befor continuing. "Can you get off of me?" This time he made a little whimper sound that she couldn't help nut laugh at.

She gently pushed him off with little to no help from Yusuke. "Can you walk?"

"Sure, no problem." He said sarcastically.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, dumb question. Do you need help getting home?" She looked at her watch. "It's after midnight, wont your parents be worried?"

Yusuke almost laughed at that statement. "Which parent are you talking about? The one who walked out on me when I was eight, or the one who is so drunk that she wouldn't know I was dead if you put my dead body in her lap?" _'Again'_

She grimced. "Fine, then at least you could let me help you to my place and tomorrow you can do whatever you want to do. We wont ever have to see each other again if that's what you want." Kagome didn't know why but she didn't like that last idea.

Yusuke eyed her suspiciously before giving in. "Just answer me this one question."

"Shoot."

"Why?"

Kagome looked straight at him so that he knows she's not lying. "Because no one should be alone."

They were walking down the empty school silently, both thinking there thoughts. One: _'Why would he do this to himself?"_ And the other. _'No one should be alone...Damnit what the hell did that mean?'_

__That's all for today folks

Hope you liked it.

Please Please PLEASE review and tell me if you liked it. And if you didn't like it then review me and tell me what to change.

C ya.


	3. The Diary

A New Beginning

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long and that the chapter is so short. I promise to do one sooner and hopefully a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the story line so don't you dare sue me if I have anything wrong or you don't like on it.

I made this chapter extra long since I haven't updated in such a long time. Sorry about that and I hope you like the chapter.

I've been really stuck on some of the parts in this chapter so if something doesn't make since then tell me and I'll try to figure it out in the next chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Authors POV (two blocks away from Kagome's place)

Kagome and Yusuke walked silently down the street. Neither had spoken a word sense they left the roof at the school. Yusuke has his arm around Kagome's shoulder while Kagome tried to keep him up from the waist.

"It's to quite." Kagome whispered.

Yusuke didn't respond. He didn't know how. He wouldn't even look at her and it really started to annoy her.

"Say something would ya?" She asked with a little more urgency.

"Like what?" he asked with little to no enthusiasm.

Kagome sighed. "How about you tell me your name for starters?"

Yusuke was a little shocked by this. He forgot that she didn't know his name. "Yusuke Urimeshi." He expected her to shrink back in fear but she just smiled at him. "You haven't heard of me, have you?" It wasn't exactly a question but it was more of a stated fact.

Kagome's head slighted in confusion. "No, why would I hear about you? I'm new to the school."

Yusuke almost sighed in relief 'finally someone who wont judge me for my reputation at least.' "No reason, I was just wondering."

They both went silent again until they got to the shrine steps.

Yusuke groaned, "We have to climb that?"

Kagome nodded. "Do you want to rest here for a while?"

Yusuke sighed, "No, I heal pretty fast and I think I got most of my strength. I probably been able to walk by myself ever since we left the school gate."

"Then why were you still leaning on me?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Yusuke ignored the question and started to walk up the steps. Kagome decided to leave the question alone for now and wondered if her mother was still waiting for her to come home. When they got up the steps they both saw the lights still on in the house.

"Looks like your folks are still up. Are you sure it will be ok if I stay the night?" Yusuke asked

"Well it's probably my mom and grandfather sense my dad left when I was younger like yours, but they wont mind they probably just want to know were I've been all night. As long as I'm not in jail or the hospital they really don't care if I'm out as long as they know were I am." Kagome giggled slightly.

'So her father left her too huh?' Was the last thing Yusuke thought when they got to the door?

When Kagome answered it her mother was the first thing he saw as she had a bear hug on Kagome. "Oh Kagome, I was so worried. I thought that Inuyasha took you back after only being back home for a day without even saying good-bye or something got through the well like the Mrs. centipede Demon..."

'_Demon?'_ Yusuke thought for a second but then heard what Kagome said.

Kagome interrupted her before she could say anything else. "MOM calm down nothing happened and you have got to stop talking to Souta when you're worried. You should know by know that he has a huge imagination, for anyone let alone you to take him that seriously."

Her mom turned her head in confusion until she saw Yusuke. "Oh yeah, how silly of me to forget that kids imagination." She laughed nervously then she turned her attention back to Kagome. "So why were you out so late and who is that?"

Yusuke visibly tensed and both Kagome and her mom saw it. "Well this is Yusuke and we were doing a project on the school's roof and fell asleep." She said calmly, and then she turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke this is my mom Shelley." (I don't know her real name so I used my mom's name.)

They nodded their hellos to each other and shook hands before Kagome started to talk again. "Um, it was kind of late so I was wondering if Yusuke could spent the night so we could finish our project tomorrow." (It's Friday night/Saturday morning.)

Shelley's face lit up with excitement. "Sure, that's no problem. Grandpa and Souta are visiting another shrine at the moment and won't be back for another week or so so you can have Souta's room. It's right across from Kagome's so she'll show you."

"Thanks Mama, good night." Kagome took hold of Yusuke's elbow and led him up the stairs. "Are you really tired? I mean we already slept about for about eight hours." Yusuke shook his head no. "Me either." She led him to her room and opened the door. "This is my room."

Yusuke just looked around then sat on the bed and leaned his head on the wall. "So who's Inuyasha and why would he take you away?"

Kagome had a small, yet sad face, but quickly hid it behind a smile. "Oh no one he's just Souta's imaginary friend and my family likes to play along with it."

'With the way she looked at that question there is no way that Inuyasha wasn't a real person.' But he left it alone for now and just sat there staring at the wall.

Kagome sat next to him and fiddled with the end of her skirt. "So do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't have to explain what she was talking about, he new damn well that she wanted to talk about why he tried to kill himself. "No."

She looked down at her skirt and realized that she was still in her school uniform. "Ok then I'll be right back. I'm going to take a shower and change out of my school clothes. If you need anything then just bang on the door and I'll be right there." She got up and got some clothes out of her closet and left the room.

Yusuke sighed and looked around the room. He saw a book in the trashcan across the room.

When he got close enough he saw that it said 'Diary' and couldn't help himself. He picked it up and sat back on the bed. When he opened it to about the middle; the first words that caught his eyes were. 'No one should be alone.'

He flipped back a few pages wear it looked wet with tear droplets filling the page and at the bottom corner there was a small drop of...blood?

Dated January 2, 2004

'HE'S SUCH A JERK !!!! Why can't he ever just leave me alone? I mean isn't it enough that I completely drop my whole life to go to the feudal era and help him kill demons to get his precious jewel shards? Why can't he just stop it all? It's just too much. I can't take it anymore. I want out. I WANT OUT OF HERE!!! I want to be free. I want to be free of him even if I have to die to get away from him. 

It's not too much to ask for is it? I mean it's not like I'm asking him to go away completely but does he have to make my life more miserable then it already is? He is always making me cry and he's always with HER.

_I'm just a normal girl. I have the same feelings and thoughts that every ordinary teenage girl has. I'm no different then any of them. So why is it _me_ who's always alone and _me_ who never has a normal day and_ me_ who would do anything to make you happy. I would do anything for you and if it means killing myself so you can be with someone else then so be it._

Yusuke looked at the book with utter disbelief and horror '_She tried to kill herself to? But why, I mean I know why I did it. I disserved it but she's to kind of a person to deserve any type of treatment this guy is giving her. And who is this guy anyway? He sounds like a real ass...'_

"What are you doing?" Asked a _very_ shaky voice from the door.

Yusuke turned to see Kagome in a blue robe looking strait at the book with fear. "Kagome I..."

Her face went from frightened to rage. Her voice was still shaky but became fiercer with each word she said. "Go to Souta's room now." She turned her head to face his and couldn't help herself when he didn't move. "Get out get out GET OUT." When she finished he could see the tears in her eyes so he got up and slowly walked toward the door.

(Shelley (Kagome's Mom) is a very hard sleeper so lets say she's still sound asleep thinking that nothings wrong.)

He didn't pause but when he got to were she was standing there was a small whisper. "Sorry."

She just stood there breathing heavily as she watched him go to Souta's room. Kagome's slammed the door shut and leaned up against the wall as she slowly dropped to the floor and brought her legs to her chest. She did the best thing she could think of to make her feel better. She cried.

Souta's Room:

Yusuke sat on the bed and starred up at the sealing. 'Why do I always have to screw everything up? I'm sorry for everything that happened Kagome, and I'm sorry you ever met me. Why did you have to save me? We both could have been so much happier if I was dead.'

He stayed there for a few more minutes. Not wanting to give anyone any more pain then he already had.

Yusuke calmly reached over and pulled out his favorite razor from his back pocket. It was green and black with three silver blades. He slowly took off his shirt before climbing out of bed. A few drops of blood welled up slowly and Yusuke casually licked at it. The coppery tang in his mouth was enough to let him forget, for just a second, how horrible his day had been. He picked up the razor again and made a substantially deeper cut right next to the first one.

Kagome's Room right after he left.

Kagome sat there and cried for a minute or two and then just starred at the floor. 'Why am I crying? And why am I so mad?' Kagome got up and looked at the diary. 'It's this book. It's my diary. So why don't I remember writing in it?" She picked up and looked at were Yusuke left it open.

'_I'm just a normal girl. I have the same feelings and thoughts that every ordinary teenage girl has. I'm no different then any of them. So why is it _me_ who's always alone and _me_ who never has a normal day and_ me_ who would do anything to make him happy? I would do anything for you and if it means killing myself so you can be with someone else then so be it.'_

Kagome starred at the book in disbelief. 'I wrote this? No, I couldn't have. Were did Yusuke find this and why does it make me so afraid to read more. I have to know.' Kagome walked to Souta's room and lightly knocked on the door.

NO ANSWER

She tried again a little harder. "Yusuke?"

NO ANSWER

Kagome slowly turned the knob and opened the door, but there was no one in the room.

In The Bathroom:

The blood flowed faster this time, and before long, it was running down his thumb and falling gently onto the sink. Yusuke wiped most of the blood away, savoring the burning sensation as he moved his arm. He ferociously cut deeper many more times in only about thirty seconds.

"YUSUKE? Where are you?"

Yusuke's eye's widened as he furiously tried to wash the blood away. "I'm in the bathroom. Give me a minute."

"Oh"

If Yusuke had never met Hiei and his barely audible 'Hn.' He definitely would never had heard that. She sounded so relieved that he answered.

He quickly shook away the thought and finished cleaning all the blood away. Yusuke put his shirt back on and opened the door to find a teary eyed Kagome. After he opened the door, she hugged him for all she was worth and started to cry on his shoulder.

"I thought you left before saying good-bye. And I'm sorry for yelling at you to get out but could you tell me ware you found that diary of mine?" She looked up into those sad and alone eyes but she needed to know and then she could try and make him feel better.

Yusuke was so confused. First she kicked him out of the bedroom after finding out that she also tried to kill herself. And then she's hugging him in the bathroom for not leaving without saying goodbye and NOW she's asking were I got her diary? This girl was maybe more screwed up then he was. "I found it in your trashcan. Why?"

Kagome looked confused and then noticed she was still hugging him so she quickly and reluctantly let go. "Oh nothing it's just that I didn't now where I had it last." She said nervously. Not wanting him to know that she didn't remember ever writing anything like that. 'I'll find out sooner or later.'

Yusuke looked at her a little worried but did not say anything. 'I now I don't like to talk about my bad experiences so I doubt she's any different.' "Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry for reading it."

Kagome smiled and thanked him.

Yusuke was about to say something when his stomach beat him to it.

Kagome laughed and started down the stairs. "Well I'm going down for a _very_ early breakfast. I haven't eaten since lunch if you'd like to join me."

Once again Yusuke's stomach answered for him and even he had to laugh along with Kagome.

Well that's all for this chapter folk. I hope you liked it.

Once again I'm really sorry for the really late update but I'll try (key word there people. TRY) to be faster with the next chapter.

I'm really stomped on what to do next so if anyone could give me a few ideas' that would be great.

Here are the votes you all have given me so far:

Yus/Kag: 23

Kur/Kag: 3

Hiei/Kag: 3

Inu/Kag: 1

Yus/Kieko: 2

Kur/San: 5

I think it's unanimous on who Kagome is going to end up with but if you want you can keep voting. But I do need you to keep voting on any other pair you may want. And I need you to tell me how you liked it and to give me a few ideas. Sorry if that's too much for you but I NEED HELP HERE!

So please REVIEW and I will love you forever. C ya!!!


End file.
